Deai to Netamu de koto kondate
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Segundo One short de la saga CELOS! La reunion es inevitable y Yuki intentara soportar, las fans de Shu no ayudan mucho XD ku ku ku Yuki celoso XD


Hola queridas amigas!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo One-short de mi saga CELOS. Ya saben que amo fastidiar a Yuki y aquí nos encontraremos con esa famosa reunión TAN RECLAMADA ku ku ku. Yuki prepárate para padecer mi mente macabra (risa maniática)

Cof cof… bien dedicaré este one short nuevamente a mis dos queridas musas, la linda Rigia-Imouto-chan y mi HIME-chan (si eres tu mi chilenita) n/./n

Mis saludos también a todas mis lectoras pacientes que siguen allí para mi ARIGATO!!!.

Bueno sin más les dejo al historia a ver que opinan.

Me olvidaba decir que:

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Deai to Netamu de koto kondate**

**REUNION CON CELOS en el menú**

By Angie

Yuki observo su reflejo en aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, llevaba puesto un elegante traje informal, de color azul oscuro, la camisa era celeste pálido. Todo el conjunto le favorecía ya que hacia destacar su mirad profunda.

Suspiro por enésima vez, mientras se terminaba de acomodar los puños de la chaqueta. ¿Como era posible que el había llegado a ese punto?

Nuevamente recapitulo los hechos, su baka había recibido una invitación y por "asares del destino" el escucho la conversación de su novio y su mono guardián.

Ambos planeaban dejarlo ahí mientras ellos se iban de juerga y para rematar el asunto no solo iban **junto** sino que planeaban encontrarse un unas **par de locas** en aquella reunioncita.

Pero no que va! El no iba permitir tal osadía por parte de ese chiquillo inquieto, ya se lo había advertido infinidad de veces en el trascurso de la semana.

Si bien había hecho acopio de toda su buena voluntad no esperaba fuera una velada agradable, teniendo encuesta que estaría toda esa manada de hienas esperando sacarle un pedazo de su baka, imagínense la osadía de esas tipejas ¿Querer quitarle algo a él… A Yuki Eiri…? Abrase visto!!

Antes de que terminara de maldecir en varios idiomas, a todos y todas las personas, que intentaban apartarlo de su koibito, la voz algo nerviosa de su bola rosa llamándolo lo hizo separarse e ir a donde se encontraba.

-Yuki!!!

-Ahora que...- comenzó a protestar el rubio, mas se quedo mudo ante la visión que le regalaba aquel endemoniado muchacho después decía que el era un maldito celos…

-Yuki estoy bien?- cuestionó algo preocupado – ¿tu crees que me veo aceptable para ir a la reunión?

Giro ante su pareja con agilidad, dejando ver aquel pantalón de vestir color arena ceñía sus caderas realzando su ya llamativo trasero, la mirada dorada de detuvo un momento en aquel lugar delicioso para luego detallar la parte superior del atuendo… entonces noto la trasparente camisa que llevaba puesta ese indecente mocoso.

¿Como demonios se le ocurría ponerse eso?¿Acaso no sabia que todas las personas podían ver su preciosa anatomía? Ir así era como ir desnudo…

-¿Que piensa Yuki esta bien así? – volvió a cuestionar mientras se veía una y otra vez.

-Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirte – murmuro el mayor.

-¿Te gusta De verdad?- espero expectante.

Claro que el gustaba pero ni muerto le decía eso, además estaba el echo de que no seria el único que lo vería vestido así, y en aquel punto el sentimiento que intentaba ocultar salio a flote y se trasformo en un gruñido.

-¿No pretenderás ir con eso verdad?- señalo con enfado cada vez mas creciente.

-¿Pero que tiene?- se miro otra vez al espejo de medio cuerpo - el vendedor me dijo que me quedaba estupendo, también el cajero y las chicas que estaban de compras allí - recordó el menor.

-Si serás baka – magullo al imaginar el porque de aquellos halagos, ahora tampoco podría dejar que fuera solo a comprarse ropa… ¡fantástico!… - ve a cambiarte o no vamos a ningún lado… - ladro irremediablemente ofuscado.

-Esta bien…- protesto de forma infantil el amatista mientras se desabrocha los botones de la camisa y entraba nuevamente al cuarto para cambiarse.

-Ese baka quiere matarme de un disgusto - refunfuño el blondo.

Es que solo a su koi se le ocurría ponerse esa camisa para ir a una reunión dónde habría cientos de personas acechándolo, ¿acaso no sabia el trabajo que tendría ya de por si para apartarlos? ¿Y si iba a si? No quería ni pensarlo…

-Baka…- volvió a decir mientras cerraba la mano en un puño.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos más en el que el novelista decidió tomar un trago para relajarse e intentar disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba de vacaciones a su koibito, luego quien sabe cuando volverían a estar juntos, el ritmo de trabajo de Shu se acrecentaría con la nueva gira promocional y eso implicaba menos tiempo en casa.

-¿Así estoy mejor Yuki?- cuestionó nuevamente el peli rosa al salir de la habitación.

Los ojos dorados detallaron la ahora camisa de seda negra que llevaba, bastante ceñida para su gusto y además tenía algunos botones abiertos –No se…- dijo dudoso todo lo que se pusiera seria demasiado tentador para cualquier ser humano que se preciara de ser un buen cazador de apetecibles criaturas.

A decir verdad en realidad lo que le provocaba ver a su koi así vestido era arrancarle la ropa y tomarlo ahí, para que dejara de pensar en ir a un lugar donde habría mucha gente intentando separarlos.

-Vamos Yuki – suspiro el chibi frustrado - no protestes mas ya me cambie como querías ahora vámonos llegare tarde...

Shindou se adelanto ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando el escritor hablo - Llevas la chaqueta verdad?- remarco el escritor.

-Si por quien me tomas - asevero el mas bajo acomodándose las mangas de la susodicha chaqueta.

-Por un baka que si se resfría tendré que atender para no contagiarme – puntualizo el arrogante hombre mientras ambos se metían en el ascensor.

-jejeje – rió entre dientes por esa forma tan particular de ser de su querido Yuki.

Ya no lo engañaba mas con esas frases despectivas, no señor! Esos últimos días fueron muy reveladores, él había descubierto cosas que sencillamente sabia en su interior desde un principio…

Después de cierto episodio en el que los celos de Yuki habían salido a flote, como si fuera un sismo de magnitud nueve, sacudió su mundo para volver a armarlo con mucha mas intensidad, si eso era posible (N/A: Shu-chan, mi vida, tu ya lo amas con al intensidad de mil soles, no crees que ya es mucho ^^ ejem… volvamos al cuento…).

El despertar en brazos de su Yuki era la mejor parte, teniendo en cuenta que estaban de vacaciones, era uno de sus mejores placeres sentir aquella piel envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Hacia ya una semana desde que con ayuda de su amigo consiguió que Yuki expusiera sus sentimientos, bueno no todos… aun seguía siendo un gruñón pero eso no le preocupaba mucho a Shuichi, ya que lo conoció malhumorado y así lo amaba.

Aun así consiguió su objetivo y ahora estaban metidos en el auto y en camino, sonriendo por su pequeña travesura, observo al velocidad a la que iban… noventa… raro siendo su Yuki un adicto a la velocidad, pero no se animo a preguntar el porque de aquella lentitud, podrían decir que era un baka pero sencillamente no lo era y no arruinaría esa salida por nada del mundo.

Por su parte Eiri intentaba no pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba, nunca fue muy a fin a las reuniones, pero esta en particular le molestaba no solo porque tendría que soportar a las engorrosas fans que seguramente lo acosarían, sino que adicionalmente habría personas acosando a SU propiedad.

Luego se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota de consentir en el pedido de su amante, mas recordó algo importante; Al fin de cuentas fue él quien se ofreció a traerlo, aunque Shuichi le había dicho que si no quería no fuera, que él podría ir con Hiroshi… Ni en mil años volvía a dejar a su baka en manos de ese tipo, no señor…

-Te pasa algo Yuki?- oyó que le decía – ¿te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien baka…

-No parece que estés bien - objeto el cantante - ya te había dicho que si no querías podía ir con…

-¡Cállate!…- ordeno de pronto irritado con todos y con todo el asunto.

La silenciosa atmósfera que se formo después de esa exigencia en verdad agobio, aun más, el corazón del escritor. No quería gritarle y arruinar el momento pero estaba sintiendo la presión que venia arrastrando hace una semana.

Sabia que su niño no hacia las cosas apropósito, pero su mal genio en verdad estaba volviendo salir a flote gracias al Stress.

Uesugi suspiro para tranquilizarse y observo a su pareja quien estaba muy quieto y observando el paisaje nocturno a medida que avanzaban hacia su destino.

-Shuichi...- lo llamo este solo se acurruco más en su posición casi ignorándolo – "joder la he cagado"- se dijo a si mismo el blondo mientras estacionaba el mercedes – Anda Shuichi mírame – pidió calmado, como nunca, necesitaba saber que su niño no estaba llorando.

El joven cantante volteo y observo a su amante, sus ojos estaban aguado pero aun no lloraba, era como si intentara no hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, una maldición bien fuerte retumbo en al cabeza del escritor.

-Ya baka lo siento…- dijo mientras atraía a su koi contra su pecho, sintió que su brazo era apretado con fuerza pero nada mas, ni una palabra emergía de aquéllos labios que el tanto deseaba – vamos Shuichi! si lloras quedaras feo para la bendita fiesta – bromeo un poco pero no aun así escucho alguna queja o protesta - ¿Shuichi que tienes? – pregunto algo preocupado por al falta de palabras de aquel escandaloso muchacho.

Se separo de él y levantó su rostro para verle la cara, al verlo con mas detenimiento comprendió que el muy baka estaba apretando sus labios con tal fuerza que parecía querer sellarla – Ya! ¿Ahora que carajo tienes? – pregunto frunciendo el seño - Habla maldición!- exigió ya harto de la infantil actitud.

-AH!!!- exclamó Shuichi en un gran suspiro luego de soltar todo el aire – Yuki!!!- exclamó mientras abrazaba a su amado escritor - te amo!!

El escritor solo pestaño confundido, por la actitud de ese tonto que tenía por amante-…- solo guardo silencio esperando una explicación o algo parecido por parte del menos.

-Menos mas que me dejaste hablar ya no aguantaba - gimoteó mientras fregaba su cara en el bien formado pecho del blondo.

-Que?

-Me pediste que me callara y yo no quería que siguieras enojado… aunque no se porque te enojaste conmigo… pero no quería arruinar esta noche… - Shuichi habló tan rápido intentando recuperar el tiempo que estuvo en silencio.

-Baka - dijo Eiri haciendo una mueca soberbia, acaricio la mejilla para limpiar una lágrima que se había escapado a pesar de los esfuerzos de su niño.

Shuichi cerró los ojos ante aquel suave contacto, suspiro con placer al sentir tal caricia que lo hacía estremecer infinitamente, quiso hablar pero sus labios fueron tomados a un principió con caricias delicadas, pero a medida que el beso se profundizaba las acciones de aquella atrevida lengua demostraban cuanto lo conocía, ya que le estaba acariciando cada sector del interior de su boca con movimientos dúctiles con tal maestría que en verdad estuvo apunto de olvidarse de la reunión a la que se suponía iban…

-Mmm...…Yu…ki…- susurró cuando logro separarse de su apasionado escritor.

-Mm...… - contesto distraídamente el mencionado, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con la boca, como por ejemplo, saborear la deliciosa piel que se ocultaba bajo aquella preciosa camisa negra…

-Tenemos que ir…

-A donde? – cuestionó el blondo separándose de aquel sector cada vez mas tentador.

-La… reu…nio…ah..- exclamó en un suspiro al sentir como los ardiente labios de su amante le succionaban sobre su cuello marcándolo.

-¿Quieres ir?- cuestionó con arrogancia - yo creo que no…

-Yuki… quiero…ir…- afirmó Shu haciendo acopio del poco auto control que le quedaba.

Toda acción se detuvo, y antes de que Shu pudiera decir o hacer algo la puerta del copiloto fue abierta, el peli rosa pestaño algo confundido, pero al ver la mano de su Yuki no dudo en tomarla y salir del auto.

-A donde vamos Yuki?

-¿Camina no quieres ir a la dichosa reunión?

-Si… Pero

-Es mejor que tomemos aire porque no querrás llegar así… - el novelista apunto con frustración a las entrepiernas de su koibito que mostraban claros signos de excitación, el chibi se sonrojo mas y sencillamente camino unos pasos adelante. Lo que el chibi no sabía era que su pareja estaba en la misma condición que él casi sin poder avanzar con normalidad.

Por lo tanto ahora los dos marchaban hasta la dirección que les diera Maiko, solo estaban a un par de cuadras, por lo tanto no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar. Solo el necesario para calmarse un poco después de ese desborde hormonal.

El edifico era elegante, la fachada era antigua y estaba bien iluminado, se notaba el toque muy particular de la joven Shindou. Shuichi sonrió complacido al ver que no faltaba mucho para encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque era la primera vez que lo verían desde que el comenzó a salir con Yuki.

La idea de presentar a su novio a sus antiguos amigos y admiradoras lo puso algo nervioso, observo entonces a su pareja que estaba parado junto a el en completo silencio. Ese hecho no seria extraño si no fuera que Eiri apretaba la mandíbula demostrando su tensión. Preocupado Shu le toco la mano mientras lo llamaba.

-Yuki… que tienes?

-Nada Baka muévete así terminamos con esto...

Shuichi asintió y camino presuroso para darle alcance a su Yuki que ya se encontraba varios escalones adelante. Llegaron a la recepción y casi al instante una chica de la misma altura a la de Shuichi, que saludo al cantante de Bad luck con demasiado entusiasmo, según Yuki claro esta.

-Bienvenido Shindou-sempai!

-Hola… Sumire-chan nee?

-WoW! Se acuerda de mi sempai???- exclamó la impresionada mujer.

-Claro! eres la asistente de el consejo estudiantil verdad? la chica que trabajaba con mi Imouto-chan – pregunto mientra sonreía cual dios de la simpatía.

-Exacto!- suspiro la chica casi sin aliento.

Por su parte Yuki fue testigo de una faceta de su Koi que no conocía, O sea, el tenía siempre una visión de que Shuichi era un niño llorón y escandaloso, que siempre actuaba como chiquillo consentido, mas este chico que sonreía coquetamente a la joven era como ver a un extraño.

Ya que sin poder evitarlo vio como la entupida mujer se derretía por el solo echo que ese baka la reconociera. Además porque tenía que sonreírle ASI a ESA? Apretando los puños se adelanto unos pasos avisándole con este acto que no lo esperaría, como era de esperarse su niño se despidió de la chica luego de firmarle un autógrafo y corrió para ponerse a su lado.

-Lo siento Yuki – miro el papel que le diera la chica- Sumire-chan me dijo que tenemos que ir al salón que esta aquí cerca- puntualizo el pequeño.

-…- Yuki solo lo miro al ver que había vuelto a ser aquel chiquillo de cara inocente. – "es un dos caras"- gruño con enfado, mas al ver la sonrisa que le regalo mientras se colgaba de su brazo no pudo seguir fastidiado solo se limito a entrar en aquel lugar.

Ya vería que cuerno significo esos gestos que le dedico a la chica mas tarde, por lo pronto necesitaba concentrarse en que nadie le pusiera una mano a su posesión mas valiosa, sabia que al cruzar esas puertas entraría a la zona de guerra, y el tenía el trofeo mas codiciado y no lo iba a soltar así de fácil.

Al cruzar el umbral de aquellas grandes puertas una luz enceguecedora lo dejo por un momento sin el preciado sentido de la vista aun así mantuvo su mejor cara de Yuki Eiri, "Dios que bajo a la tierra ámenme simples mortales" (Baka…¬¬)

Pero al ver las caras de los mortales descubrió que no tenían los ojos puestos en él, todo lo contrario lo único que hacían era mirar a SU baka, rogaba a Kami-sama para poder tener la energía suficiente y no arruinar la reunión a la que tanto quería venir su koibito dio varios pasos en el interior del recinto.

Shuichi por su parte solo observaba a su alrededor pensando en como había cambiado todas esas personas que alguna vez conoció y apreció, pero ahora todo era tan extraño porque ninguno de ellos se acercaba a saludarlo.

Lo que Shuichi no sabia era que su adorado escritor, ubicado justo a su lado, irradiaba tal aura amenazadora que no había un alma valiente que arriesgará su pellejo.

La pareja de Oro fue a sentarse en la ubicación asignada, privilegiada, y como si todos esperaran la llegada de Shuichi comenzó el evento.

-Nee Yuki - llamo el menor.

-Mmm…

-Porque no habrá llegado Hiro? – se pregunto preocupado por la extraña impuntualidad de su amigo.

-Acaso me ves cara de detective ¿que se yo que hace tu Mono guardián?

-No le digas así a Hiroshi! – murmuro enfadado.

Eiri decidió guardar silencio no era que no tuviera mas insultos para el disque amigo de su pareja, solo era que había notado esa chispa de enfado en los ojos de Shu, y no proyectaba arruinar la reunión con una de esa famosas escenas que montaba su koibito cuando se enfadaba. Dios lo librara de tener que soportar berridos y escándalo, al menos no esa noche, aunque tendría que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir de allí en quince minutos.

Se anuncio la primer orador que en teoría tendría que haber sido Hiroshi Nakano pero ni las luces del pelirrojo, así que se prosiguió con otras personas. Hubo anécdotas graciosas que siempre incluían a Shuichi, la noche avanzo bastante tranquila hasta que llego el momento emotivo donde proyectaron unos videos de aquellos tiempos, mezclado con fotos de el grupo.

Asombroso y devastador para el auto control de Eiri fue ver a su niño en uniforme, a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos; Por dentro era otra cuestión si hasta parecía una chiquilla entupida como esas que gritaban cada vez que Shu aparecía en la pantalla.

-"Joder si solo le faltaban las porras y las coletas para salir a vitorear a ese baka"- pensó frustrado. Menos mal que solo era mentalmente que si alguien podría ver en lo que se había convertido seguramente seria el hazme reír de todo el mundo…

Sacudió su cabeza y enfoco la vista en su niño, que reía entre dientes al ver las fotos mas graciosas, por lo que veía había valido al pena cumplir el ese capricho a su amatista. Aunque razonando un poco de un tiempo a esta parte cumplía muchos mas caprichos que a un principio pero ¿como negarle algo a esa personita especial que lleno su vida de amor y calor?

Yuki suspiro disimuladamente y se volvió a concentrar en el video que ya terminaba con un recital del dúo que ahora conformaba Bad Luck, el griterío fue ensordecedor y muy a su pesar el corazón se le acelero al ver como todos volvían sus miradas a su compañero quien fue iluminado, el muy baka solo sonreía mientras movía la mano saludando.

Luego de tanto jaleo en donde todos pedían que Shu cantara pero este se negó ya que no había llegado el segundo del dúo y no podía cantar solito. Todos aceptaron el punto de vista de Shuichi así que lo dejaron en paz al menos por un rato.

En el centro del salón ya se habían puesto a bailar varias parejas, la música era muy animada y todo el grupo parecía divertido a excepción de una pareja.

El escritor noto como el cuerpo de Shu clamaba por ir a la pista, lo notaba muy bien, sus deditos marcaban el ritmo de las canciones al igual que sus pies, también sus ojos mostraban un brillo muy particular, aun así Yuki se negaba rotundamente a cumplir con esa demanda silenciosa.

-Nee Yuki…- comenzó a decir el amatista pero su novio le corto las intenciones antes de las que las expresara.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo - corto con cara de malas pulgas apenas Shu lo miro con esos ojos fulgurantes - Ya sabes que la respuesta es No – sentencio desviando la atención de aquella mirada que podía hacer que le dijera que **Si** a todas las locuras de ese crío - así que ahorra saliva.

Shuichi simplemente bajo la mirada derrotado, como si ya no hubiera caso seguir con la charla, sin protestas, sin berrinche, nada. El novelista frunció el seño, todo había salido mas tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Agudizó la mirada al ver que Shuichi se ponía de pie sonriendo, entonces Eiri amplio su rango de visión y observo al entupido que quería morir antes de tiempo.

Detallo los rostros pero ninguno parecía querer morir tan joven, aun así se puso de pie.

-A donde vas?

-Al baño – comento Shu en vos baja.

El blondo no le creyó un comino que iba al baño, había visto claramente que al observar la multitud ese baka había asentido como si de repente alguien le hiciera señales, pero cuando el busco aquel osado sujeto que se atrevía a llamar a su pareja, pero no vio nada.

Entonces todo se revolvió en su cabeza y el enfado tomo control de él, como si el asiento le picara se puso de pie, salio tras su koi, quien en ese momento desaparecía por un corredor.

Apresuro el paso no quería perderlo de vista y darle alguna oportunidad al tipo, porque quien quería que fuera le daría vuelta la cabeza si osaba poner sus sucias manos en lo que le pertenecía.

Entro al baño, sus ojos dorados vagaron por todo el área intentando encontrar a alguien, pero solo escucho la canilla abrirse, cuando se acerco vio a Shuichi lavándose las manos, el alivió de verlo solo fue disimulado, la mascara no se iba a caer al menos esa noche no, decidió aprovechar la distracción de su baka y simulo hacer sus necesidades.

Shuichi que iba en su mundo dimensional particular, cuestionándose un sin fin de cosas, como por ejemplo ¿que rayos había pasado con Hiro? También se cuestionaba los arrebatos de su Yuki ya que sin el haber hecho nada parecía que estaba de muy mal humor… y por ultimo hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cagar la noche con uno de sus acostumbrados berreos…

Porque en verdad le había dolido que Yuki no quisiera bailar con él, tuvo que venir a lavarse al cara no sea cosa que se le viera los ojos llorosos, en un lugar donde se supone el es uno de los homenajeados más destacados… seria el colmo…

Suspiro frustrado consigo mismo… el amaba a Yuki y por culpa de ese amor había relegado muchas cosas, lo comprobó al ver aquel video lleno de momentos divertidos. Se cuestiono entonces, viendo todo en retrospectiva, sabia que su elección era correcta pero también en este momento de enfado sentía que había sacrificado demasiado por un hombre que parecía no importarle nada de él.

Choco con alguien al salir del baño, ya que llevaba la cabeza gacha – Perdón – dijo presuroso.

-Baka…

Shuichi miro a su adorado escritor que estaba parado frente a el, pestaño confundido en verdad no sabia que rayos hacia allí? Acaso había tardado más de la cuenta?

-Yuki que haces aquí?

-Nada…

-Como que nada?

-Ya baka no comiences.

-Te preocupaste porque tarde?

-No… - negó en un gruñido.

-Mmm – con una sonrisa demasiado picara insistió en decir no te creo.

-Acaso no puedo venir al baño también? - replico el escritor.

-Claro que si...

-Entonces deja de decir idioteces y larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez.

-Pero Yuki!

-ya te traje no es así?

-Si pero

-Ahora que?

-Es que aun no veo a Hiro y además hay alguien a quien quiero saludar y no he podido ubicarla…

-Y quien es esa persona?- la mirada dorada se enfoco en el juvenil rostro pero antes de que el cuestionado abriera la boca una rayo de luz naranja choco contra el pequeño cuerpo del cantante.

-SHU-CHAN!!!!!- escucho vociferar.

Uesugi apenas pudo reaccionar a la sorpresa, desagradable, de ver el rostro de SU baka incrustado entre aquel par de pechos femeninos, antes de que pudiera protestar aquella meretriz volteo su rostro y enfoco su mirada ámbar en él, Yuki pestaño asombrado sencillamente pensaba que ese color de ojo era **solo suyo**.

Toda muestra de asombro fue transformado en recelo al ver como aquellos brazos femeninos se negaban soltar lo que le pertenecía.

-Mmmm…- se escucho murmurar.

Aquel sonido rompió la guerra de miradas, la mujerzuela aflojo el apretón, ya que el sonido no era otra cosa que Shuichi tratando de separar su cuerpo de aquella voluptuosa mujer. Apenas pudo separar su carita sonrojada de aquel par de bultos y Shu respiro profundo.

-Gomen nasai Shu-chan - dijo la mujer de cabellos de fuego – me emocione mucho al verte.

-No te preocupes kagami-sempai – Shuichi sonrío para tranquilizar a su Fan numero dos, ya que la primera siempre fue su hermana Maiko.

-Hay no Shu-chan pensé que después de tantos años de intentar ser tu novia no halla conseguido que me tutees?

-Lo siento Tenshi-chan..

-No te preocupes peque en verdad yo te perdono todo – afirmo la mujer mientras acariciaba las hebras rosadas.

Ambos sonrieron de una manera cómplice, ignorando que cada gesto estaba siendo seguido por el ignorado escritor con aura asesina. No solo porque esa tipa osaba acariciar a su baka delante de él sino que Shuichi no tomaba en cuenta desde que esa tipa había parecido.

Estaba apunto de largarse, pero la muy desgraciada pechugona tomo a Shu del brazo e intento llevárselo. Eiri tenia todo su sistema nervioso estaba en crisis, desde le instante en que escucho el nombre de la tipa… esa era la fanática que perseguía a su propiedad y si ella había llegado también las otras dos…

No Shu no se iría con esa mujer ni ahora ni nunca, su cuerpo actúo por si solo a pesar de su convencimiento de no hacer escándalo, aun así cuando llego junto a Shuichi lo tomo de el codo y lo atrajo pegándolo a él.

-Yuki…

-…- El rubio no dijo nada solo se limito a destruir con al mirada a la tipeja esa.

-…- la mujer ni siquiera se inmuto con aquel despliegue de testosterona que le ofreció el escritorcito de mala muerte, se limito a devolverle el gesto.

-Etto…- balbuceo Shindou al ver la atmosfera que se había formado entre esos dos – Déjame que te presente – dijo para romper el hielo separándose un poco de su amado y quedando justo en medio de aquellos dos titanes en plena guerra, si hasta chispas se veía que salían de aquellos ojos dorados- Tenshi-chan – llamo con su mejor tono conciliador automáticamente la mujer desvío la mirada y sonrío dulcemente.

-Dime Shu-chan…

-Déjame que te presente a mi Koibito – señalo al mas alto quien hizo una mueca soberbia sabiéndose el dueño – El es Mi Yuki… - miro a su escritor y agrego - Yuki ella es mi amiga Kagami Tenshi

- Kagami Tenshi- saludo ella extendiendo la mano al estilo occidental.

Yuki observo la mano y tentativamente pensó en dejarla allí extendida pero al ver los ojitos amatista no perder de vista sus acciones tuvo que saludarla.

-Yuki Eiri- estrecho la mano con mas fuerza de lo necesario para que supiera que si quería podía aplastarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al recibir el mismo grado de fuerza al apretar, al elevar la vista vio aquellos ojos dorados casi encendidos – un placer - mintió descaradamente.

-El placer es mío- dijo ella modulando su vos- gracias por cuidar de **mi** niño.

El hígado de Eiri sufrió otra opresión, en verdad quería hundir a esa tipa, pero no era el momento tal vez cuando se descuidara su baka podría tirarlas por alguna escalera o balcón…

Nuevamente la chica de cabello de extraño color naranja se llevo la atención del pequeño que se desenvolvía de una forma mas madura y diferente al conversar con ella, Eiri presto atención, muy a su pesar, ya que necesitaba saber de que cuernos hablaban esos dos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – comentó la mujer mientras se colgaba del brazo de el peli rosa arrastrando, de esta forma sutil, ella comenzó a alejarlo de su pareja sin que el mas bajo se diera cuenta.

-Gracias Tenshi-chan! – replico Shuichi mas que feliz de haber encontrado a una de su amigas.

-Pero en verdad me sorprende que trajeras - volteo el rostro y observo de arriba a bajo al rubio a… – susurró algo en el oído del mas bajo.

-Jajá jajá por Díos como dices eso?

-Pero si lo parece… - disertó con descarada seriedad.

-Que no…- protesto pero aun así Shindou sonreía divertido por la acotación de al dama.

-Ja! Tu nunca fuiste bueno para juzgar a las personas –aclaro ella en un tono extraño – eres demasiado confiado peque - pico la mejilla con una de sus largas uñas color carmín.

-Pero tu si verdad?

-Si… por eso – se detuvo y enfrento a un divertido cantante - cásate conmigo Shu yo si te Hare feliz - exclamó ella dramática mientras se llevaba las trigueñas manos del ídolo a la boca y depositaba un dulce beso en ellas.

-Ummm..... Y que me ofreces?- cuestiono Shu.

-Amor eterno!!!

Yuki que ya estaba arto de esa entupida charla, por no decir que toda esa idiotez le hizo sacar humo por las orejas, se adelanto y tomo uno de los brazos de su koi e intento jalarlo de alado de la mujer pero ni pudo mover a Shu ni un centímetro ya que la condenada vieja lo tenía sujeto del otro brazo.

-Nos vamos - dijo mirando con intensidad a la mujercita que ambicionaba arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía.

-Yuki…- protesto el trofeo en cuestión llamando la atención del rubio quien lo observo en silencio – podemos quedarnos un rato mas? …Onegai- suplico en su faceta de niño bueno que era capas de derretir hasta el corazón de freezer de Eiri.

Yuki derrotado por aquella mirada solo soltó a su amante y camino unos pasos adelante mientras apretaba los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su traje, en tanto Tenshi y Shuichi lo seguían hasta la mesa dónde se suponía tendrían que estar.

Al llega a la mesa Shuichi como todo un caballero retiro la silla para que la peli naranja tomara asiento justo a su lado.

La rubia ceja del escritor se alzo con cierto grado de asombro al notar tal despliegue de galantería por parte de aquel niño. ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Se volvió a cuestionar mentalmente mientras observaba cada movimiento de ambos.

Ellos mientras tanto se dedicaron a charlar de quien sabe que, se reían por lo que recordaban, había tanta confianza y cercanía en aquel cruce de anécdotas, que si el blondo estaba de malas antes, ahora el grado de mal genio de Uesugi llegaba a niveles insospechados. Es que el novelista en verdad no sabia como canalizar aquellos celos que el estaban comiendo sus ya laceradas vísceras.

De pronto las luces cambiaron llamando la tensión de todos, se anuncio que era le momento de la diversión y comenzó a sonar música muy movida, las parejas salieron a la pista.

Tenshi se puso de pie de un salto y extendió la mano a su querido Shu-chan - anda, sabes que después de este tema vendrá NUESTRO TEMA - dijo ella mientra sonreía.

En tanto Shuichi se debatía en ir o no, se moría por bailar y Yuki nunca lo invitaría eso ya lo sabia, pero tampoco quería dejara a su pareja solo ahí. Levanto sus ojos y observo a Eiri quien acababa de encender otro cigarrillo.

-Ve baka – dijo el rubio casi vomitando de ira, sabia lo importante que era eso para su niño así que porque no ser un poco mas agradable de lo normal, después se cobraría todas juntas cuando volvieran a casa.

-KYA!- exclamo Shu mientras que con velocidad de rayo beso a su koi cerca del oído para luego arrastrar a la pista a su amiga.

Una vez que llegaron a las pista comenzaron a bailar, y libre del acoso del aura amenazante de su pareja, todos aquellos que solo se atrevían a observarlo de lejos, tomaron valor para saludar a la famosa Estrella del colegio.

Antes de que Shu se diera cuenta estaba rodeado, de sus ex compañeros que lo felicitaban y halagaban, de pronto de la nada apareció una chica cargando una cámara, Shu frunció el seño porque no la reconoció a un principio, hasta que apago por un momento su filmadora de última generación y sonrío para él. No era otra que Hotaru, entonces alguien tomo su mano para llamar su atención, era Kokoro la prima de Tenshi.

Shuichi se detuvo unos momentos para observarlas y halagarlas, esta acción provocó el griterío de ambas jóvenes, que como si fueran dos abrojos se le pegaron al cuerpo del cantante, quien recibió aquel cariño sin chistar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Yuki terminaba el cigarrillo y encendía otro ver como su pareja era literalmente aplastado entre aquellos voluptuosos cuerpos femeninos no lo ponía de mejor humor.

Exhaló la nicotina como si fuera maquina locomotora antigua a base de carbón, mientras sus ojos ámbar detallaban todo, su mente comenzaba a hilar la venganza, Si Yuki Eiri era muy vengativo, y ahora estaba pensando como se cobraría todas aquellas caricias que el estaban dando al cuerpo de SU baka.

Aunque tuviera que invertir mucho dinero en investigadores privados, el sencillamente encontraría la ubicación de aquellas mujercitas para poder aplastarlas a placer cuando sea el momento indicado.

En tanto el grupo mas animado de la fiesta estaba a pleno, poniéndose al día de todo lo que hicieron en esos años de separación, ignorando los planes oscuros de cierto enfermizo escritor.

Para ellos lo único importante en ese momento era que nuevamente los cuatro estaban juntos bailando, aunque notaron una gran ausencia, es que solo faltaba alguien allí y era su amigo Hiroshi.

Este abandono inexplicable preocupaba aun a Shu y cuando menos lo esperaba desvío su vista hacia la entrada y casualmente vio llegar a su amigo en compañía de K, ambos lo saludaron desde lejos que el correspondió con entusiasmo.

El atento escritor no perdió ningún movimiento de su baka, en verdad no entendía porque esas niñitas estaban ahí pegándosele como lapas… Porque ahora no solo estaba esa mujer diabólica que se presentara como Kagami, sino que se le sumaron dos mas igualmente atractivas que la mas alta, Eiri rechino los dientes al ver como se le acercaban demasiado mientras bailaban a su alrededor como si fueran unas lombrices sacadas de la tierra…

-"repugnante"- pensó el blondo estaba apunto de ir por su propiedad cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo girar y fulminar a la persona que se atrevió a tocarlo.

-Tranquilo Yuki-san – comento el manager mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz.

-Que haces tu aquí? – gruño.

-Solo acompaño al Red Boy – señalo a Hiro que se unió al grupo en la pista.

-Tsk….- chirrío Yuki al ver al mono guardián saludando a las tres acosadoras -"lo que me faltaba"- murmuro el blondo para si.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que a medida que bailaban se estaban alejando de la vista de ellos, cuando Winchester le pregunto algo, al rubio, este desvío la mirada un segundo y de pronto ya no vio mas a su Koibito – donde esta Shuichi?- cuestiono

-Mm… no lo vi – replico el peli largo – ahí viene Hiroshi pregúntale.

El pelirrojo se acerco acalorado y tomo asiento junto a su acompañante – ufff… que calor

-Donde esta el baka?

-No se – contesto mientra aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía el americano.

-Como que no sabes?

-No se porque me distraje hablando con unos amigos y cuando los busque ya no estaban…- dudo un segundo pero al final agrego - pensé que había vuelto con usted – remarco el guitarrista con sorna, a sabiendas que Kagami-sempai no permitiría tal hazaña.

-Que? – los ojos dorados vagaron del rostro de Nakano a la pista.

-No se preocupe Yuki-san esta con Tenshi-sempai no le pasara nada – puntualizó tranquilo mientras aceptaba de buen grado un vaso con una refrescante bebida.

-Porque dice eso Red boy?- indagó Winchester.

-Porque la sempai es maestra del Ninjitsu - afirmo el pelirrojo – además Koko-chan y Hota-chan son alumnas destacadas en el dojo Kagami así que no tiene porque preocuparse por el bienestar de Shuichi.

Yuki ignoro todo el comentario aunque ese dato explicaba la fuerza del apretón de aquella mujer, pero descarto cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la ubicación de su koi porque ahora lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que estuviera con esas tres degeneradas-"y que tal si… "- antes de terminar de hilar el pensamiento Yuki se puso de pie y fue a buscar a su baka.

Mientras tanto Shuichi se encontraba siendo acosado con preguntas, entanto el bebía un refresco, sus amigas hacían preguntas muy personales que el contesto con monosílabos y bastante sonrojeado, llevaba ya contestando no sabia cuantas preguntas.

-Y dinos Shu-Chan es cierto que Yuki-sensei es tan gruñón?- cuestiono la rubia de bellos ojos azules.

-Bueno si es algo gruñón- afirmo Shindou sonriendo - más si se le molesta cuando trabaja.

-Verdad que es fabuloso?- quiso saber la castaña mientras tomaba fotos con su Nikon – debes decirme todos los detalles escabrosos para poder inspirarme ya sabes quiero toda la info. - aseguro ella tirada en el piso para tomar mas ángulos del cantante

-Pero Hotaru-Chan eso no puedo decirlo - comento un sonrojado Shindou.

-Ya dejen de fastidiar con sus preguntas entupidas - gruño la mayor de los cuatro.

-Pero Prima yo quiero saber – protestó al oji azul.

-Si Sempai no puedes negar que Yuki Eiri esta buenísimo – afirmo la fotógrafa oficial del club de fans de Shuichi.

-Yo solo se que es un hombre frio y que no me gusta esa aura que tiene – miro a su amigo- perdóname Shu-chan pero eso fue lo que sentí.

-Yo se que el parece malo pero en verdad es muy bueno conmigo…

-Verdad que si es bueno – comento Kokoro con los ojos de corazón.

-No por nada escribe lo que escribe – replico la chica de la cámara.

-Eso es porque ustedes leen esos entupidos libros que les atrofia la mente - replico la oji miel.

-Tenshi-chan no digas eso...

-Esta bien peque no hablare mal de ese hombre, pero deberás probarme que el es digno de ti...

-Si Shu-chan debes decirnos

-Yo creo que Shu-chan podría contarnos algo...

-Hotaru-chan no te dará ideas para tu manga nuevo- replico Kagami.

-Porque sempai tú dijiste que podría pedirle cuando lo apartara del hombre de hielo…- lloriqueó la castaña.

-De que hablan?

-Veras Shuichi- comenzó a explicar la peli naranja – Ya te hemos dicho que Hota-chan es mangaka - Shu asintió - bueno ella quería pedirte si podrías ser su modelo para su nueva historia.

-Yo?

-Si tu podrías?

-No se…

-Vamos Shu-chan no me digas que te da pena- replico la rubia- tu siempre fuiste el más valiente de todos.

-Si Shu anda porfa nosotras estaremos allí.

-Y que tendrías que hacer?

-Quedarte quieto mientras nosotras te miramos – comentó la mayor.

Shuichi rió de buen grado, en ese instante vio una mata de cabello rubio moverse y se percato de que su Yuki estaba buscándolo.

-Nee? Shu-chan- llamo Hotaru.

-Dime - contesto sin dejar de prestar atención a la rubia cabeza.

-Nos darías nuestro premio? - cuestiono la osada mangaka.

-Premio? – insistió en averiguar el amatista sin recordar a que se refería la muchacha.

-Si nuestro regalo por ser tus fans hasta ahora nee?- comentó la picara castaña mientras le picaba un ojo.

-Valla siguen con eso? – comento el risueño peli rosa.

-Tú lo prometiste Shu-chan –a firmo la oji azul haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Es cierto soy hombre de palabra…- sonrío aun mas y con un dedito le pidió a la rubia que se acercara, ella lo hizo y entonces Shuichi se puso de puntas de pie y beso la mejilla de la acalorada muchacha - Gracias por seguir apoyándome - dijo bajito para que solo ella escuchara.

La joven llamada Kokoro enrojeció y abrazo fuerte a su ídolo para luego separarse de el diciendo – es un placer.

-Hotaru-chan- llamo el peli rosa a la niña que literalmente se pego a el fregado su mejilla con insistencia - jejeje en verdad no cambias nada Hota-chan- ella rió tontamente al separarse entonces Shuichi beso sus manos provocando que a la chica se le aflojaran las piernas, hábilmente Shu la sujeto de la cintura y la sentó, cuando estuvo cómoda el agarro su mano y le dijo- puedes dibujarme cuando querías llámame y ahí estaré.

Si Hotaru no hubiera estado sentada seguramente se habría mareado y caído al piso, así que solo se limito a enrojecer y responder temblorosamente - te llamare…

-Tenshi-chan…- dijo y de inmediato abrió los brazos, la mencionada dama se acerco y recibió el más dulce abrazo y unas palabras en su oído que la hicieron sonreír.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? - cuestiono la dama de cabello naranja.

-Si...

-Mira que si no es cierto te llevare a mi casa y no te devolveré - advirtió ella.

-Es verdad lo que te digo…

-De acuerdo pruébalo – desafío ella.

-Bien – afirmo el cantante saliendo del refugio en el que estaban los cuatro.

Sin mirar nada o a nadie se dirigió hasta el escenario, mientras que las mujeres observaron como cierto rubio lo seguía.

-Tenshi-sempai...- llamo la castaña.

-…- Kagami no respondió solo sonreía.

-Prima - llamo la rubia.

Pero la mujer de mirada color miel no respondía solo tenía en al cabeza lo dicho por su niño, así que se dispuso a seguirlo y comprobar que tan ciertas eran esas afirmaciones, aunque de cierto modo sabia que debía haber algo de verdad, Shuichi siempre fue un alma buena que quiso a todo el mundo por igual, solo que esta persona que afirmaba amar parecía no corresponder a sus sentimiento y si su ídolo podía testificar que estaba equivocada eso tenía que verlo de primera mano.

-Andando chicas debemos ayudar a Shuichi- dijo con decisión mientras sonreía con sensualidad innata.

-Con que? – cuestiono la mangaka

-Ya verán… - replico la peli naranja comenzando con la marcha hacía dónde Shuichi estaba.

-Ten-chan dime que te dijo Shu-chan- pidió Kokoro casi desesperada por saber.

-Onegai Sempai dinos - suplico la castaña.

-Dijo que me demostraría cuanto lo amaba su Yuki. – respondió ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa demasiado perversa apresurando el paso para llegar al escenario.

-WoW!- exclamaron las dos mujeres que seguían a la mayor que ya estaba varios pasos adelante.

En tanto Yuki estaba mas que furioso, no solo había visto cuando su supuesto amante coquetear con ESAS TIPAS…

–"si su supuesto amante porque no sabia si volvería a quererlo a su lado ya que andaba haciéndose el galán con cuanto mujerzuela lo hiciera ojitos "- gruño mentalmente, además de todo el mal sabor de boca que tuvo que pasar al contenerse.

Su enfado ya no tenía como detenerlo sus celos, este sentimiento eran tan grandes que casi podía decirse que solo esperaba un comentario o gesto más para armar tal escándalo que se recordaría en los libros del instituto por veinte años.

Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que Shuichi lo ignorara y se fuera hasta le escenario sin siquiera darle una palabra un gesto nada, ese crío llevaba la mirada mas extraña y severa que le había visto nunca, no sabia que carajo estaba pensando ese chiquillo y el echo de que se manejara a la perfección en aquel ambiente y no lo necesitara ni siquiera un poco hería mas de lo que el supuso jamás.

Estaba mas que dispuesto a arreglar ese asunto en ese mismo instante, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a esas arpías que se decían sus fans, a la mierda con todo él no iba a permitir que su koibito hiciera lo que le plazca, no señor no por nada el era Yuki Eiri.

Estaba tan solo a unos metros del vendito escenario cuando vio pasar como si fueran ráfagas a esas tres individuas que casi al instante se subieron al improvisado atrio, para ver como dos de ellas desaparecían detrás de unas cortinas.

La oji miel, en tanto, tomo le micrófono y llamo a la atención de todos los presentes – Hola… Hola – saludo con una sensual sonrisa - Como sabrán mi nombre es Kagami Tenshi y necesito pedirle a Nakano-kun si pudiera venir de inmediato se lo agradeceríamos - sin más volvió a poner el micrófono en su lugar y desapareció por donde las otras dos.

Varias personas murmuraron extrañadas, mientras que la gente comenzaba a reunirse frente al pequeño escenario. Casi de inmediato tras bambalinas se armaba un revuelo, es que nadie sabia nada y obviamente el joven Shindou no decía mucho solo se limito a esperar a su amigo que llego casi en el mismo instante que Maiko.

-Acaso estas loco Shuichi-nii?- cuestiono la molesta oji verde - se suponía que tu no ibas a cantar ni hacer nada solo la pasarías muy junto a Yuki-sensei…

-Si Shu que se supone significa esto?- quiso saber el guitarrista.

-Pues que quiero cantar una canción eso es todo - afirmó simplemente mirando a su músico amigo que tan solo asintió al notar esa mirada tan particular - Maiko-chan necesito un par de teclado y tu ayuda – pidió serio, tanto fue así que la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y obedecer sin una palabra mas.

-Que tipo de luces Shu-chan? - Cuestiono Kokoro.

-Tenues es una canción lenta Onegai – pidió el cantante.

-Bien- contesto la oji azul desapareció cual rayo.

-Además de las lucen necesita salgo más?- intento averiguar Hotaru lista para asistir en lo que pueda.

-Si necesito un corro.

-Bueno si me dices cuando y que lo hacemos…- afirmo la oji miel sin dudarlo un segundo, Hotaru solo asintió secundando a su sempai.

-Bien es sencillo – Miro a su amigo – ven te explicar el tono y el compás pero en verdad es muy sencillo.

-Solo te seguiré no será difícil – aseguro el pelirrojo mientra se acercaba a la pequeña reunión.

10 minutos después de el revuelo todo estuvo listo, las luces se apagaron, se escucho un murmullo para luego una luz calida de color rosa suave ilumino el escenario. Sobre este se veía a la derecha tres chicas sentadas en banquetas sosteniendo unos micrófonos. A la derecha Hiroshi serio y listo con una guitarra acústica, a la izquierda a Maiko con un teclado y en el sector central estaba Shuichi con otro teclado.

Yuki que en es momento estaba apunto de irse por la falta de tacto de ese baka y dejarlo solo, para irse a cantar quien sabe que estupidez, se quedo parado observando toda la escena sin comprender que rayos quería lograr ese baka con todo aquello. Si todo le mundo sabia quien era para que rayos tenía que ponerse a cantar, que no sabia que luego que lo hiciera no lo dejarían en paz y no podrían largarse de allí.

Intento dar un paso hasta la salida pero una mano lo detuvo, fulmino al imbecil, para su sorpresa conocía aquel sujetó que seriamente se puso junto a el.

-No creo que le agrade que te retires sin él- señalo con vos sensualmente neutra el recién llegado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- gruño el blondo apoyándose en al pared junto a un editor de libros muy conocido.

-Lo es porque he notado como se esta esforzando para demostrar algo a Tenshi – aclaro el empresario.

-La conoces?

-Si - contesto simplemente enfocando su mirada estoica en el escenario – complace a tu pareja y espera que termine- sugirió.

-A que te refieres? – pregunto Eiri que hasta estas alturas estaba por entrar en una crisis de nervios, porque se daba cuenta que todo el mundo sabia algo que el no.

-Solo se que ha apostado su futuro en esto.

-Explícate que no estoy para juegos Inugami – gruño Eusugi.

-No cambias eres un idiota – espeto el mas alto

-Cállate… - escupió la orden enfrentando a ese estupido editor.

-Se supone que si no demuestra que tu lo amas con esa canción el te dejara - dijo de repente el hombre alto de cabello plateado.

-QUE?

-Eso que te digo, así que cierra el pico y escucha.

-Tu como sabes todo esto?

-Me lo dijo Tenshi mientras fui a verla tras bambalinas.

-Maldito mocoso – espeto el escritor mirando hacia el centro de escenario, sin saber porque su cuerpo estaba completamente en estado de pánico, no le gustaba nada la idea de que ese enano se alejara de su vida.

Bajo las luces Shuichi solo suspiro profundo y abrió los ojos sujetando el micrófono para hablar por primera vez.

-Buenas noches a todos!- saludo con su radiante sonrisa.

-Buenas noches - La multitud grito excitada por el echo poder tener el privilegió de ver a Bad Luck en vivo.

-Bueno solo vine a cantar una sola canción - la multitud se opuso a eso – lo se pero prometo para la próxima cantare algunas mas – pico el ojo con picardía haciendo que las chicas gritaran más fuerte - en esta ocasión solos era una canción que significo mucho para mi cuenta los sentimiento de una persona hacia mi y en verdad me gustaría compartirla con ustedes - Shuichi no pudo mas que ampliar su ya linda sonrisa al notar el silencio que produjo sus palabras, rápidamente busco a su koi con al mirada lo vio cerca de la salida, como siempre bien lejos de la multitud, sonrío dulcemente y volvió toda su atención hacia el teclado.

Al empezar a tocar las teclas pareció simular una armónica mientras que el compás era marcado por el teclado de Maiko. La guitarra solo mantenía una dulce armonía, la luz rosa se fue atenuando y Shuichi abrió los ojos y comenzó a cantar poniendo todo su corazón en cada nota de aquella letra que confirmaba el amor de aquel hombre con el que vivía y él amaba incondicionalmente. (N/A: aquí esta el link para escuchar el tema- buscar en perfil onegai ^^)

**Dime mi vida quién te trajo hasta mis ojos que no puedo ver  
Las cosas que quisiera y de esa manera estás acercándome  
Dime que terquedad te pone tan sediento que mi soledad  
Te quiere abrir la puerta y el amor empieza a hacer travesuras en mí  
**

Los dorados ojos del escritor sencillamente se abrieron con mucho asombro, porque reconocía perfectamente aquella letra, el había puesto muchos de sus secretos sentimientos en ella y según recordaba estaba bajo un fuerte código de seguridad en su amada Laptop… ¿como era posible que Shuichi la encontrara?

No era un tema muy bueno solo hablaba de las cosas que Su baka hacia que se acumulara en su interior y una forma de sacarlos eran en las estrofas de esa insulsa canción que ahora Shuichi interpretaba en publico.

**Que no puedo más tratar de ocultar estas ansias de verte  
Que mi amor te busca para llenar esos días sin ti  
Y si no eres tú quién me va a salvar  
De ese monstruo de la soledad  
Que se ríe de mí, que me habla de ti en cada despertar  
**

De echo esa canción era su gran secreto, un secreto que intento mantener bajo una mascara, por miedo cobardía por lo que fuera, él no quería que nadie supiera de esos sentimientos y ahora estaba allí siendo cantada con tal dulzura que el enfado que tendría que sentir sencillamente se fue apagando cual hoguera cubierta por un manto de lluvia primaveral.

Haciendo un gesto arrogante solo se dejo envolver por la melodía que había compuesto su baka para aquella balada.

**Dime mi corazón  
Quién cruzó los caminos para que tú y yo hiciéramos los mismo dime tú  
Que loco fue mi amor  
Dime mi corazón  
Quién cruzó los caminos para que tú y yo hiciéramos los mismo dime tú  
Que loco fue mi amor  
**

Sencillamente perfecto…. Así era Shuichi, él estaba allí parado mirando a la persona que provocaba sentimientos abrumadores y confusos, la que menos esperaba, aquel que se metió a la fuerza en su vida. Y aun así ahora no sabia como vivir sin ese ángel, que le regalo algún espíritu celeste bondadoso, que se apiado al ver su amarga vida.

**Que no puedo más tratar más de ocultar estas ansias de verte  
Que mi amor te busca para llenar esos días sin ti  
Y si no eres tú quién me va a salvar**

**De este monstruo de la soledad  
Que se ríe de mi, que me habla de ti en cada despertar**

Ese crió que se gano a la fuerza su cariño, subyugándolo con ninguna otra cosa que su amor infinito por él, un amor inocente y loco que no dejaba que la soledad lo invadiera, y amenazara con acabar con su sombría existencia. Ese amor loco que necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, porque Shuichi se trasformo en su aire, su todo.

**Dime mi corazón  
Quién cruzó los caminos para que tú y yo hiciéramos los mismo dime tú  
Que loco fue mi amor  
(Dime mi corazón)  
Quién cruzó los caminos para que tú y yo hiciéramos los mismo dime tú  
(Que loco fue mi amor)  
**

Asombroso fue ver como las fans sobre el escenario comenzaran a cantar el estribillo dándole un toque suave al ya cursi tema, pero sencillamente no pudo decir que lo hacían mal además la interpretación de Shuichi fue extraordinaria.

**Dime mi vida quién, si acaso tu, acaso yo, dímelo  
Dime mi corazón, que loco fue mi amor  
(Dime mi corazón) **

**Dímelo  
(Quién cruzó los caminos para que tú yo, yo) **

**Hiciéramos los mismo dime tú, **

**Dímelo  
Que loco fue mi amor.**

Las luces se apagaron, mientras que la multitud luego de un prolongado silencio estallo en una increíble muestra de aprobación Shuichi sonrío y dio las gracias para luego desaparecer.

Tras bambalinas, las tres chicas solamente abrazaron Shu en silencio, estaban emocionadas por al dulzura de aquel tema que según sabían Yuki había escrito para Shu.

Shuichi agradeció el afecto y las felicitaciones de todos, K había llegado junto a ellos exigiendo ese tema para el próximo CD pero Shu se negó rotundamente alegando que el no era el autor del tema.

-Como que no eres el autor entonces ¿quién es?

-…- Shuichi ignoro al histérico rubio que estaba viendo escaparse una gran oportunidad para hacer millones y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su serio koibito - YUKI! – exclamo mientra se el colgaba del cuello - te gusto el tema?

-…- el rubio no atino a decir nada solo se le quedo viendo, sin saber exactamente si alabarlo o darle su merecido por haber entrado en sus archivos ocultos.

-No te gusto? - cuestiono triste, aun así no dijo nada mas solo se soltó de su agarre.

-No dije eso – comento el rubio notando el gran cambio de actitud - despídete hablamos en casa.

-Hai – afirmo con los ojos chispeantes de entusiasmo.

El amatista se separo de su novio y fue hasta donde estaba el grupo, se despidió de todos ellos, efusivamente según Yuki, mientras les aseguraba seguir en contacto y verse pronto. K por su parte le exigía que le dijera quien era el autor mientras que Hiroshi intentaba controlarlo para que Shuichi escapara del ambicioso manager. Cuando volvió junto a su amante vio a una persona seria parada solo a unos pasos de Yuki que no había notado antes.

-Inugami-sempai!- exclamó el peli rosa acercándose a el mayor.

-Como estas Shindou-kun?

-Bien y usted viene por Tenshi-chan?

-Hai

-Bueno espero que todo salga bien con lo de la boda- comento el amatistas a sabiendas que todo era un lió según le contara su amiga.

-Ni lo menciones… - magullo el hombre alto de cabellos color plata.

-Jajajaja si ya me contó – rió el pequeño entre dientes.

-Nos vemos Shindou, Eusugi – se despidió con fría cortesía y camino hasta el grupo femenino que estaban completamente histéricas mirando los que Hotaru había grabado.

-Lo conoces? – cuestiono Eiri que hasta ahora no había dicho una palabra.

-Hai - afirmó Shu mientras sujetaba la mano de su koi y lo sacaba de allí.

-De donde? – quiso saber el rubio mientras caminaban hasta la pista.

-De donde que? – cuestiono Shu sin saber de que hablaba ya que su atención estaba siendo atraída por sus antiguos compañeros que se acercaron a saludarlo.

-De donde conoces a Inugami? – gruño cada vez mas fastidiado con la situación.

-Ah! él es el prometido de Tenshi-chan - comunico el peli rosa mientras buscaba un lugar adecuado por donde salir, ya que al a ver tanta gente rodeándolo le era imposible divisar la salida.

Yuki también evalúo la situación, y comprendió que no saldrían de allí hasta que actuara como era debido; Es que todo salió como el había supuesto él desde un principio, le seria casi imposible sacar a su koibito de allí y sinceramente no tenía ganas de volver a perderlo de vista, mucho menos toleraría que lo estuvieran manoseando.

Entonces conecto el Switch de su aura asesina simplemente se planto entre su Koi y las personas que lo acosaban, mirándolos con esos ojos fríos que congelaban el infierno, rápidamente las individuos se retiraron siguiendo su instinto de conservación.

En prácticamente cinco minutos se encontraron afuera ya estaban libres de esos pesados, el blondo camino presuroso al auto no sea que tuviera que volver a actuar para rescatar a ese baka que tenía por amante.

Respiro un poco el aire nocturno le gustaba no tener que estar en un lugar atestado de idiotas, aun así, Shuichi salio sin su chaqueta que había quedado olvidada en el respaldo de la silla cuando salio a bailar.

Por esa razón el cantante sintió el frío de la noche sobre él, se abrazo así mismo mientras caminaba junto a su koibito. Yuki realmente se veía enfadado y tenía muchas razones para estarlo. Teniendo en cuenta que literalmente hakeo su laptop, así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad no dijo absolutamente nada y se aguanto el frió porque apenas eran unas cuadras hasta el auto de Yuki.

Shuichi volvió a recapacitar en el asunto de la PC de su Koi; No había sido su intencional entrar a revisar su intimidad, pero en aquella ocasión hacia ya una semana después de que Yuki saliera con rumbo descocido llevando un genio de los mil rayos. Hiroshi anuncio que lo esperaban y que no se podía quedar, entonces él se sintió completamente abandonado en aquel ambiente ajeno a frío. Porque a pesar de los años que vivían juntos jamás sintió ese departamento como suyo, teniendo en cuenta que Eiri se lo recordaba cada dos por tres.

En fin… busco entretenerse con algo pero no encontró nada bueno en la TV, así pues vago de habitación en habitación hasta que termino sentado en aquel mullido sillón, frente a él, aquel teclado que tantas veces fue el preferido de su amante.

Ya por curiosidad más que otra cosa comenzó a tocar las teclas intentando imaginar que tan divertido podía ser estar allí sentado escribiendo quién sabe que, aun principio jugo con el Mouse y fue directamente a Internet donde busco en el historial y se rió por las cosas que veía Yuki, era un pervertido…

-ju…- rió cerrando las ventanitas, no sea cosa que llegara Eiri justo cuando estaba allí, eso seria un claro signo de ENORMES PROBLEMAS.

En su apuro por salir de allí presiono un botoncito de eso que ni sabia que estaban, la maquina abrió una carpeta que le pedía una contraseña, la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia y entonces él solo se limito a poner lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sencillamente porque pensó que esa palabra seria lo que Yuki se repetiría una y otra vez y para su sorpresa acertó.

Cuando tuvo ante el aquella preciosa letra, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gravársela en la mente la leyó tantas veces que se la aprendió de memoria, después apago la maquina y se quedo ideando la melodía adecuada, en algún momento se había dormido cuando despertó estaba en el sillón con un Yuki malhumorado…

-En que piensas?- cuestiono Eiri que había notado como su pareja caminaba en silencio mientras se abrazaba. El bobo se había olvidado su abrigo en al fiesta, automáticamente abrió su abrigo y lo pego a el cubriéndolo.

-Yuki…- murmuro el peli rosa algo asombrado con el acto de galantería.

-Solo es para que no te enfermes, luego me contagias tu peste…

-Hai..- se limito a decir el cantante cerrando los ojos agradeciendo aquel calor que emanaba através de la elegante camisa.

-NO me has contestado…- gruño ansioso, no le agradaba este Shuichi silencioso.

-Solo pensaba en ti…- dijo el más bajo.

Llegaron al auto y Shuichi tuvo que separarse de su adorado rubio, una vez ubicados en sus asientos y puestos el cinturón de seguridad Yuki volvió a hablar.

-No me vas a decir nada mocoso?

-Dijiste que cuando lleguemos a casa – puntualizo el peli rosa.

-Bien…

El auto ronroneo y se puso en marcha, esta vez el velocímetro marcaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, que en el interior del auto no se sentía, Shuichi solo se limito a hacerse un bollito en le asiento de copiloto abrazándose para no sentir frió, ni loco le pedía a su koi que conectara el aire, al menos pretendía seguir vivo hasta llegar a su departamento.

Al llegar a una desviación donde tuvo que bajar al velocidad obligatoriamente, Eiri se pudo tomar el lujo de desviar un instante la mirada, lo que observo fue a un niño abollado en al butaca medio adormilado, se maldijo entre dientes, es que el no sentía el fresco de la noche por lo tanto ni cuenta se dio que su baka tenía frío, estaba tan concentrado en llegar su casa que en verdad no le importo nada más que la velocidad de su auto y no chocar en el proceso con ningún inexperto idiota.

Conecto el aire caliente y espero que el chiquillo no enfermara después de dormirse sin abrigo alguno, después de pensar eso hizo un stop, cuestionándose ¿desde cuando era importante lo que Shuichi sentía? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo único importante aquí era que ese niño no sufriera ningún mal.

Apago el motor apenas estaciono y lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta, entonces bajo del auto y abrió al puerta de copiloto, tomó aquel cuerpo dormido en brazos y se dirigió al elevador. El somnoliento Shuichi se pego a el envolviendo su cuello con los brazos trigueños ocultando su rostro entre el cuello nívea y el hombro. Respirando pausadamente en aquel sitio, sin saber que la adrenalina del escritor se disparaban al sentir aquellos suaves labios pegados a su piel.

Aun con todas aquellas ansiedades el blondo sabia que debía aclarar varias cosas, así que al llegar al departamento, fue directamente al dormitorio y recostó a su baka mientras el se metía al baño para bajar un poco aquella necesidad de tomar a ese crió en ese precisó instante.

Dejo que corriera el agua caliente y luego se metió a la ducha, intentando relajar su cuerpo tenía que aclarar su mente, todas aquellas sensaciones no le favorecían en nada, ya que en mas de una oportunidad estuvo apunto de perder los estribos, de solo recordar a esas tres arpías se le crispaban los nervios.

-"Malditas entrometidas debería aplastarlas como a cucarachas"- gruño el escritor en su fueron interno mientras apretaba la pobre esponja imaginando que era el cuello de aquella oji miel, siguió ideando como destruir a las otras dos mientras la pobre esponja de patito de Shuichi sufría las consecuencias del enfadado literato.

Tan metido estaba Yuki en idear un plan para acabar con esas "damas" molestas que ni cuenta se dio que la puerta del baño era abierta dando paso a un adormilado peli rosa, que al notar aquellas visión através de la mampara esfumada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con picardía mientras se quietaba el resto de su atuendo arrojándolo al cesto de ropa sucia.

Antes de que el rubio se diera vuelta o percatara de cualquier movimiento ajeno a su propio plan de destrucción, sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlos por la cintura sobresaltándolo, volteo solo para disfrutar de aquella adorable sonrisa tan particular que tenía su baka, una mezcla exacta entre sutil seducción e inocencia.

Instintivamente Yuki enfrento aquella dulzura con algo de su característico mal genio.

-Que haces aquí?- cuestionó mientras volteaba.

-Solo vine a hacerte compañía – contesto con simpleza mientras ocultaba un poco su sonrojado rostro en el pecho húmedo de su amante - Yuki no puedo?

-Podrías a verme esperado – señalo el mas alto acariciando lentamente, con el dedo pulgar, la clavícula.

-No me gusta estar solo - protesto Shu mientras acariciaba el bien formado abdomen de su koibito- además parecías muy entretenido con mi patito- puntualizó de pronto cortando cualquier movimiento de su amante.

-Que? – exclamó Eiri dando un pequeño paso atrás.

-No me digas que lo rompiste? – quiso saber preocupado por su Doki (N/A: Doki es el nombre de del patito de Shu XD)

-No…- casi como acto reflejo oculto el bendito animal en su espalda…

-Me lo das? – Pidió entonces el amatista.

-Para que?

-Para que te lave la espalda…

Yuki sonrío seductoramente mientras que soltaba aquella esponja ridícula y tomaba el jabón hizo espuma en las manos y comenzó a lavar aquella trigueña piel, Shuichi intento protestar pero una boca muy ávida borro toda protesta.

Los largos dedos se deslizaron por cada centímetro del cuerpo casi podría decirse que infantil, mientras que cierto jadeo escapo de las boca cuando rompieron el beso. Shuichi por su parte pego su cuerpo al de su amante fregándose contra el para que sintiera su calor mientras que sus manos algo jabonosas acariciaban la espalda de su escritor apasionado.

No les llevo nada de tiempo excitarse, con necesidad Yuki hundió uno de sus dedos en el interior de su koi mientras que el menor sujetaba aquel palpitante miembro acariciándolo con seguridad.

Shuichi fue pegado contra la pared fría, pero no prestó atención a eso, solo se limito a jadear con algo de asombro, mientras que su ya erecto miembro era sujeto con maestría moviéndose casi al mismo ritmo que aquella lengua cargada de necesidad que degustaba su boca.

Se separaron agitados intentando recuperar algo del vital oxigeno en el proceso fue entonces que Shuichi desvío su vista hacia un costado y vio a su lindo Doki casi sin cabeza, toda atención y concentración se esfumo por arte de magia.

-Yuki…

-Mmm? –contesto desde el cuello de su amante.

-Que el paso a Doki?- quiso saber el peli rosa.

Yuki se separo de aquella apetecible piel con lentitud, solo para observar el rostro su baka algo enfadado, fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaban aquellas amatistas y vio al bendito pato casi descabezado, en un vano intento volvió a besar a su Koi para así poder ocultar el cuerpo del animalito de espuma en algún lugar donde Su infantil amante no volviera a verlo hasta que consiguiera otro idéntico.

Peor no hubo suerte…

-Yuki…- protesto Shu separándose para discutir - Que le hiciste a Doki?

-Nada baka…- replico el escritor intentando volver a lo que estaba, pero como era de suponer su baka no se rendía a la primera no el tenía que insistir como cabeza dura que era.

-Pero si parece que le intentaste hacer una autopsia – comento el peli rosa separándose definitivamente de su koi e intentando agacharse para tomar a la pobre victima de la ira de Yuki.

El blondo no estaba dispuesto a que un estupido pato le arruinará su momento de placer por lo que se movió rápido para impedir que Shuichi tomara al estupido animal de esponja, con tal mala suerte que cuando movió el pie para patearlo lejos, resulto que pisó el jabón y perdió el equilibrio.

Como conclusión termino sentado en medio de la ducha, no solo golpeando su blanco trasero sino que al elevar la cara contuvo un bufido la notar el semblante de que Koibito quien lo observaba cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-No te atrevas a reírte – advirtió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el área estaba jabonosa y volvió a resbalar sentándose nuevamente en el piso frío mientras el agua corría por su cara y cuerpo…

Yuki no tuvo que levantar el rostro para saber que Shuichi estaba riendo - Baka – gruño amenazadoramente mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie sujetando de paso a la entupida esponja de pato con una mano y con la otra apoyarse con firmeza, antes de que terminará de incorporarse escucho la mampara deslizarse seguida de un "lo siento Yuki".

Antes de que Eiri pudiera articular cualquier palabra o advertencia llego a sus oídos una carcajada demasiado fuerte para ser ignorada, y como si fuera un bólido salió también del baño sin importar una mierda que estuviera sin nada puesto.

-Maldito mocoso te lo advertí - espetó el blondo mientras se dirigía a su presa, llevaba toda la intención de callar aquella carcajada burlesca.

Shuichi en tanto no pudo contenerse al salir camino presuroso hasta la habitación y allí libero su risa a pata suelta en medio del el cuarto que compartía, por el momento, con su koi. Pero aun a pesar de su ruidosa carcajada pudo oír claramente como la puerta del baño se abría y definitivamente tenía que correr por su vida.

Si… sabía que tenía que huir, porque los ojos de Yuki parecían echar chispas, como si su cuerpo reaccionará a ese hecho se movió rápido saliendo del cuarto casi resbalando por sus húmedos pies ya que ni siquiera había tomado la precaución de tomar una toalla para secar su anatomía.

-Perdón! - exclamó Shuichi, en un vano intento de que su Yuki le perdonara por haberse reído.

-Te lo advertí - gruño el rubio muy cerca, tanto que estiro la mano tocando la piel fresca pero como si Shuichi fuera una anguila se resbalo del agarre, observo su amplia sonrisa mientras que saltaba el sofá para meterse nuevamente en la habitación.

La agilidad de ese niño no amedrento al depredador en que se había convertido Yuki, necesitaba ponerle las manos sobre ese cuello, le demostraría que pasaba cuando se burlaban de él.

-Lo siento Yuki jajajajajaja – exclamó Shu mientras reía, esquivando aquellas garras y saltaba sobre la cama una y otra vez - perdón jajajaja - decía en tanto que volvió a bajar al piso intentando volver a salir de aquel pequeño espacio. Sin poder contenerse se carcajeo por lo hilarante de la situación.

Es que ver a Yuki corriendo como loco por todo el departamento, sin ropa, no lo imaginó ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías.

-Te voy a enseñar a obedecer - gruño el rubio acorralando a su victima cerca de la puerta del armario.

-No…jajajajaja - carcajeaba Shuichi moviéndose como lombriz para no ser atrapado – perdón, perdón – repitió entre risas - jajajaja Yuki yo…

-Deja de reírte! - ordeno sin mas casi al mismo instante sujeto a ese malcriado de los hombros para que no escapara.

Automáticamente la carcajada de Shu se detuvo, pero sus ojos mostraban esa diversión inconfundible crispando aun más los nervios del escritor. A forma de venganza Yuki pego su cuerpo al de Shu estampándolo contra la puerta sacándole el aire.

-Así que todo te parece divertido…- siseo sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos llameantes.

-En verdad lo lamento – susurró el amatista victima ahora de ese poder de seducción tan particular de su koibito.

-Creo que me cobrare esta afrenta de una manera muy particular…- afirmó el mas alto mientras movía un poco su caderas frotando así su sexo en el cuerpo de su victima que solo atino a contener el aire de forma expectante – No tienes nada que decir a tu favor? – sonriendo mientras que con le labio inferior rozaba la mejilla bajando luego hacia la quijada calentando la zona con su aliento.

-Yuki… en verdad – Shu trago grueso e intento concentrarse es que le estaba costando hablar mientras que su amado escritor besaba su cuello marcando su clavícula – en ver…dad...

-Que… - murmuro el rubio mientras sonreía sobre aquella piel con olor a jabón de fresa.

-Yuki…- chillo el más bajo cuando toda acción se detuvo.

-Cállate – le ordeno el rubio mientras lo jalaba y pegaba contra su cuerpo besándolo con abierta pasión en tanto que sus manos vagaban por aquella fresca piel mientras que caminaba la poca distancia que lo separaba de la cama.

Se separo de su victima indefensa, lo observó con lujuria apenas contenida, y al notar esa necesidad reflejada en esos ojos que brillaban cual joyas decidió hacer sufrir un poco más a ese niño.

Gateo sobre el cuerpo sin siquiera tocarlo hasta llegar a estar a la misma altura donde sus miradas se encontraron, por un segundo aquel calido aliento sobre su rostro casi hace que pierda su objetivo, pero tomo la decisión de castigar a ese chiquillo por tener la osadía de robarle lo que oculto durante años, su corazón, de esa forma tan descarada e inocente a la vez.

-Tu castigo será… - sentencio con alevosía y premeditación el escritor arrastro las palabras disfrutando del hecho de aquella expectativa que generaba al no contarle nada a su pequeño. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquella tersa piel, que estaba bajo él aun así solo dirigió su mano derecha hasta una de las extremidades más pequeñas y se la llevo a la boca, provocando un ahogado jadeo en su koi.

Uno a uno lamió y succiono aquellos dedos, los sensuales gemidos que emanaban de la pequeña boca, eran una sinfonía excitante para Eiri, pero el juego no termino allí ya que sensualmente lamió la palma de la mano para luego separarla definitivamente de su boca, y observarlo con parsimonia.

-Yuki… Onegai… - quiso protestar el excitado cantante más aquella mano gentilmente atendida por el escritor fue puesta sobre sus sonrosados labios mientras este afirmaba.

-No digas nada…- susurro cerca de su oído inspirando profundamente – este será tu castigo…- afirmo mientras se separaba para mirar aquel adorable rostro rociado por pequeñas gotas cristalinas y lleno de necesidad un maravilloso espectáculo solo suyo, aun así necesitaba mantener a ese niño bajo control y reafirmar su autoridad. Entonces dijo - guardaras silencio y no te vendrás hasta que yo te lo ordene – sentencio.

Antes de que Shuichi dijera una sarta de protestas ataco la otra mano con la misma dosis de sensualidad que la vez anterior, cuando estuvo satisfecho de la reacción de su koi volvió a repetir.

-Sin una palabra y ni se te ocurra venirte – dijo mientras depositaba la otra palma sobre los labios sellados de Su baka – has entendido?

El cantante solo asintió rogando a dios para poder cumplir con los caprichos de su demandante escritor.

Yuki se entretuvo un buen rato acariciando y probando aquella tersa piel marcándola una y otra vez, a cada instante desviada su mirada hacia el rostro atormentado de su pequeño amante que hacía todo lo posible para no emitir ningún sonido, Yuki decidió avanzar mas en aquel juego perverso y tomo las pequeñas manos y las llevo sobre la cabeza de su niño, que lo observaba sin comprender su acciones aun así podía notarse ese amor que le profesaba.

Irremediablemente Eiri tuvo que besarlo, saboreando cada parte del interior de aquella trémula boca.

Dominados por la excitación ambos se abandonaron a aquel sentimiento que se profesaban, demostrando con cada caricia su necesidad de entregarse. La habitación fue inundada por sonidos que hablaban solo de deseo, los gemidos que emanaban de la boca de Shuichi solo hacían que Yuki deseara seguir oyéndolos, por lo que se dedico a atender aquel miembro provocando que el peli rosa cubriera su boca para no gritar intentando vanamente en cumplir con aquella exigencia para ser perdonado.

El blondo se separo de aquel lugar para seguir besando subiendo nuevamente hasta la parte mas sensible de la ingle luego observo a su koi quien respiraba agitadamente mas emitía mas que gemidos ahogados por su propia mano, sonriendo con perversión comenzó a subir mientras que lamia aquel abdomen plano provocando espasmos de sorpresa volvió a llegar a su boca y mientras apartaba las manos con una mano la otra se sumergió en la preparación de aquel intimo lugar.

El grito de necesidad que quiso sumergir de la garganta del cantante fue ahogado por los sensuales labios de su amante que ya no quiso contenerse más. El hambre de aquellos sonidos insanos de su amante mientras lo tomaba eran algo que el ya no quería reprimir por lo que se acomodó entre las piernas de su Koibito.

Se hundió en el lentamente conteniendo esa brutalidad que le provocaba aquel rostro sonrojado, la mezcla exacta entre inocencia y necesidad, Shuichi abrió sus labios en un grito silencioso mientras arquera su cuerpo pidiendo mas del sueño de su corazón y alma.

Sencillamente todo control desapareció, para Eiri, y comenzó a mover las caderas con más ímpetu – Shu… – gruño entre dientes llamando la atención de aquella mirada perturbada justo en el instante en que dejo escapar una lagrima de aquellos ojos nublados por el deseo, que el mayor limpio con su labios besando así aquellos ojos en dónde podía perderse – ya puedes hablar lo hiciste bien – susurro volviendo al ritmo vertiginoso de sus estocadas.

-YUKI!!!...- fue lo único que salio de aquellos labios mientras que se sometía aquellas avasallantes sensaciones que le cortaban todo hilo de cordura ya que el rubio lo había elevado hasta quedar en sobre el haciendo que sus cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección.

Sumergidos en aquel encuentro se perdieron el uno en el otro cuando las olas de la cresta los llevaron al clímax.

Mientras que Yuki se mordía el labio para no decir lo que anhelaba gritar, Shuichi solo dijo lo que su corazón demandaba con cada palpitar.

-Te amo…mi Yuki! – exclamó mientras que su cuerpo era sacudido por aquel anhelado orgasmo mientras que se derramaba entre los dos cuerpos, contrayendo así todos sus músculos.

La ya apretada cavidad se afianzó sobre Yuki que la sentir cada centímetro de su miembro oprimido llevando más allá de lo que podía resistir. La electricidad domino su cuerpo punzando para que liberará la presión, entonces con una estocada profunda un gruñido gutural liberó su semilla en el interior de su amado baka. Tardaron un momento en moverse, con renuencia Yuki salio del interior de su niño y se recostó boca arriba, automáticamente Shuichi se pego a él en silencio.

Después de un mutismo prolongado en el que el rubio pensó que su niño se había dormido, pero Shuichi comenzó a moverse inquieto llamando así la atención del mayor que enfoco su mirada felina en la frágil figura que ahora lo observaba.

-Que sucede baka no puedes dormir?- quiso saber las miradas se encontraron y el rubio noto la inseguridad que sentía su koi – Que te pasa ahora?- pregunto con simulada indiferencia.

-Sigues enfadado?- cuestiono el tembloroso cantante.

El novelista lo observo por un momento sopesando la pregunta evaluando si su enfado aun persistía, pero luego del buen sexo es difícil enfadarse, aunque no pensaba decirle eso a su amante.

-Debería estarlo - gruño de pronto – tengo motivos suficiente para echarte de aquí – afirmo con hosquedad separándose un poco de aquella adictiva piel, ya que necesitaba retomar su papel de ogro.

-Pero… - Dijo Shu suavemente mientras intentaba acortar la distancia.

-No me mal interpretes lo de reírte de mi me fastidio pero ese no es el punto - gruño viendo la incertidumbre en el juvenil rostro continuo su explicación - pero lo que en verdad me puso de malas… - se quedo callado sobresaltado ante su propia actitud, estuvo a punto de confesarse y eso no le agrado nada – mejor déjalo así…- encendió un cigarrillo para calmar sus ahora alterados nervios.

-Dime Yuki…- suplico Shu poniendo cara de niño bueno para conseguir su objetivo - Si tu no me dices lo que te pasa ¿como voy a saber que te molesta…? - aclaró poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, dejando expuesta su trigueña piel distrayendo por un momento a Yuki.

-Me molesto todo lo que paso esta noche - tuvo que confesar mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el baño, poniendo así un poco de distancia para poder pensar en frío.

-No entiendo – confeso el peli rosa desde su lugar.

-Nada de poner esa cara de inocente - estallo el rubio preso de aquel recuerdo odioso que inundo su sistema haciendo que girara para enfrentar al descarado muchacho - no creas que no me di cuenta como coqueteabas con esas tipas?

-De que hablas? - cuestiono el amatista incrédulo ante aquellas acusaciones.

-De esa mujerzuelas!- dijo escupiendo las palabras, Shuichi pensó y pensó de que diablos estaba hablando su rubio amor, hasta que tres rostros se dibujaron en su mente.

-Acaso te estas refiriendo a Tenshi-san, Koko-chan y Hota-chan? – el solo nombrarlas pareció crispar mas a Yuki – Ellas no hicieron nada y yo tampoco? – se defendió con aplomo.

-A no? – Eiri volvió sobre sus pasos e hizo que Shu cayera de espalda sobre el lecho al irse literalmente sobre él – entonces que tanto hacían los cuatro escondidos? O pensaste que no me daría cuenta?- riño el rubio fuera de control.

-Pero Yuki…

-Que te dijeron? ¿De que hablaron? – Quiso saber de inmediato poseído por esos celos irracionales que había controlado durante demasiados tiempo, ahora estaba allí a flor de piel - Habla de una vez… - exigió.

-Yuki… - susurró el cantante más que asombrado con esta actitud, de pronto todo cayo por su propio peso y sonrío más que feliz.

-Que es gracioso? - refunfuño Eiri al ver aquel semblante adorable.

-Yuki estas celoso?- cuestiono a quema ropa.

Las palabras que marcaban su verdad golpearon el rostro del escritor con mucha fuerza, quién se separo de inmediato de aquel chiquillo sonriente. Cavilo presuroso una buena escusa pero solo consiguió espetar – No digas estupideces?

-No lo niegue –pidió con firmeza - ¿sino porque estas así? – puntualizo el feliz amatista ampliando más su sonrisa, si eso era posible.

-Ya quisieras verdad? - protesto con enfado intentando ocultar el sonido del palpitar errático de su corazón al ser descubierto con tanta facilidad por ese chiquillo.

-Estoy hablando enserio.

-Yo también Baka, deja de hablar estupideces de una vez y duérmete – ordeno mientras que se calzaba unos pijamas y una camisa cualquiera para largarse hasta volver a tomar el control de si mismo.

-No Yuki- se resistió el peli rosa - yo se que estaba celoso y no entiendo porque – la sonrisa se borro por arte de magia - ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? - cuestiono herido ante aquella posibilidad.

Yuki que ya estaba en el umbral detuvo su retirada triunfal, solo para girar y ver el rostro acongojado de su niño, maldijo interiormente por haberse volteado si no lo hubiera echo a esta hora estaría encerrado en su estudio seguro y aun manteniendo su garbo de dios supremo, y no como ahora estando ahí parado cual idiota sin saber que mierda hacer.

Su orgullo venció una vez más y poniendo cara de póker mientras decía – Cree lo que quieras.

-Eres malo! – exclamó el cantante con la cara acalorada por el enfado que sintió al ver que ese idiota del que estaba enamorado no admitía lo evidente – No se porque me molesto en estar contigo - grito a la nada. Al percatarse de la ausencia del escritor quiso llorar, mas solo agrego en un murmullo mientras se recostaba en la cama revuelta donde apenas hacia un instante había sido plenamente feliz - Tal ves Tenshi tenga razón… - suspiro cansinamente.

El cuerpo de Eiri se tenso tan solo al escuchar aquel murmullo, se separo de la pared en donde estaba oculto, su cuerpo se movió solo, precipitadamente acorto la distancia que lo separaba de su amante, de un manotazo atrapo al desprevenido Shuichi.

-Que carajo te dijo esa tipa? – exigió saber.

-…- Shu se limito a cerrar los ojos por el susto, no atino a decir nada.

-Contéstame!- lo sacudió un poco para que hablar con premura.

-Itai… Yuki - se quejo el menor.

Automáticamente el escritor aflojo el agarre mas no lo soltó del todo - Responde

-Ella me dijo que iba a necesitar mucho valor y unos analgésicos para soportar mi decisión… - dijo al fin el muchacho.

-No entiendo explícate mejor…

-Bueno…. – lentamente abrió los ojos y miro a esa persona tan desconocida y comprendió su dolor – Yuki... - susurro y sujetó a su ves aquella mano opresora con su extremidad libre - Yo te amo… - confeso mientras fregaba su mejilla sobre los nudillos - no lo dudes nunca… - el rubio no decía nada solo lo miraba esperando su respuesta - eso fue lo que le dije – comenzó a explicar - Le dije que yo te amaba y que no te dejaría **nunca**… ella a su vez me dijo que necesitaría analgésicos o un antiácidos para soportarte…- sonrío a pesar de el dolor que sentía en su muñeca – yo le afirme que soportaría cualquier cosa por cumplir mi promesa de **no abandonarte** **nunca**… ella agrego que al menos tu debías amarme como me merecía si exigía tanto desgaste de mi parte…

Yuki no dijo nada solo soltó el agarre y puso distancia el calor que emanaba de Shuichi parecía quemarlo como braza, la maldita culpa hizo que ese conocido sabor metálico inundara sus labios, sin querer había mordido su labio y ahora sangraba.

Los celos era algo que el nunca tuvo, si bien fue posesivo con su cosas nunca se creyó capas de cegarse de esa manera, el solo pensar que Shuichi quería dejarlo nublo su conocida mente fría y ahora estaba allí… mirando aquel liquido carmesí que manchaba sus manos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió el calido abrazo, el cuerpo de su baka pegado a el mientras que cierta humedad se filtraba através de la fina tela.

-Eiri… -susurro ese ángel acongojado por todos esos sentimiento que sabia acosaban a su querido amante – No tienes que ponerte así yo en verdad te amo y se que tu también…

Yuki volvió a tensarse sin saber como responder, cuestionándose donde había quedado su baka bobo y predecible, este chico se parecía mas al Shuichi que vio en la fiesta.

-Baka… quien te dijo que yo… - antes de que Yuki terminará una estupida frase orgullosa Shu se puso frente de el.

-NO puedes mentirme Yuki Eiri se lo que sientes por mi – aseguro - Se lo afirme a Tenshi-Chan

-Que le dijiste?- cuestiono por fin sin apartar la mirada de aquellas húmedas joyas.

-Le dije que si tu no me amaras no me habrías escrito esa canción. Ella afirmo que no me creía y tuve que probárselo… y…

-MI canción….- murmuro Yuki cayendo en cuenta que aun no habían tocado ese tema. Volvió a sonreír con superioridad al saberse nuevamente vencedor de aquella disputa.

-Nee Yuki no me escapes de la pregunta principal - afirmo el peli rosa intentando disimular su propio miedo al comprender en el error que se había metido- Aun no entiendo porque tu dudas de mi… - las ganas de llorar al final hicieron que Shu bajara el rostro.

-Yo no dudo de ti baka – aseguro el rubio mientras elevaba el rostro de su ángel – no me gusta que anden tocando lo que es mío – afirmo el escritor mientras que con su dedo pulgar secaba la lagrimas que ahora humedecían aquellas mejillas.

-Yo soy tuyo mi Yuki… - aseguro Shuichi mirándolo de frente con el amor reflejado en esas sus pupilas amatistas, que brillaban cual alhajas únicas.

Las barreras que había erigido Yuki cayeron como un castillo de naipes ante aquella verdad absoluta. Y supo en ese precisó instante que todas esas inseguridades eran generadas por su antiguo yo, ese que no quería ceder el control, el que le encantaba dominar todo pero su pequeño no merecía aquella ofensas y dudas.

Ese chico al que ahora abrazaba en verdad le había dado tanto, mientras que él por su parte siempre escondía sus sentimientos victima de su propio orgullo, y aun así allí estaba su tonto e híper activo Shu demostrándole una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba.

Tomo aquel rostro bañado en lagrimas y busco aquellos labios para demostrar aquel sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar, el beso fue reverente mezclado con aquel sabor metálico de su propia sangre, pero solo al principio ya que conforme el sabor de cada uno se mezclaba al igual que sus alientos el beso se transformo en algo febril.

Nuevamente estaban en la cama dispuestos a demostrar cuanto se necesitaban, mas al escritor aun le quedaba una pregunta. Se separo solo lo necesario para observar el acalorado rostro de su niño.

-Dime una cosa?

-Si…

-Como hiciste para leer mi canción?

-bueno yo…

-Ahórrate las excusas y disculpas solo dime la verdad – pidió el rubio.

-Bueno cuando te fuiste… - comenzó a relatar el amatista - y Hiro también intente entretenerme y después de andar por ahí quise saber que se sentía trabajar en tu portátil, pero como se que no te gusta decidí salir de allí, pero no se que toque y se abrió al ventanita.

-Me estas diciendo que no forzaste nada?

-No, ¿como iba a hacer eso?

-¿Y como demonios conseguiste abrir la carpeta si tenía una clave?

-Bueno… yo puse una palabra que me pareció podría ser

-…- Yuki no creía nada seguramente lo vio poner la clave o algo así.

-Yuki sabes que yo pienso mucho en ti… entonces pensé que tu pensabas en mi también y escribí esa palabra y descubrí tu secreto mi Yuki – ronroneo el peli rosa pegando su rostro ene aquel pecho fornido.

-Mi Baka…- susurro Yuki mientras abrazaba a ese niño loco que supo meterse bajo su piel.

-Si eso fue lo que escribí…- afirmo Shuichi muy feliz… - Nee Yuki?

-…que?

-Me encanto tu canción…- confeso – ¿me perdonas por cantarla sin tu permiso?…

-Creo que cobrare mis derechos de autor ahora…

-¿Me saldrá caro?- comentó con picardía

-Eso de pende…- susurró con sensualidad.

-De que?

-De cuanto soportes…- comento el rubio mientras que comenzaba con su nuevo ataque, Shuichi solo ronroneo complacido y se derritió con cada caricia que le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba ese hombre arrogante.

Yuki no necesitaba palabras cursis para demostrar lo que sentía y así lo demostró esa noche consintiendo de una forma especial a su Baka, si SU BAKA y de NADIE MAS…

Fin… (Por el momento XD)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: Hola aquí concluimos este one short muy largo!!!!...joder que me costo hacerlo como es debido… A pedido del publico un lindo lemon que espero halla sido de su agrado n.n (A mi me encanto escribirlo fue tan – se abanica- si me encendí XD) Ahora les paso a mis corresponsales que están aquí de visita ^^

Con ustedes Tenshi, Kokoro y Hotaru *o*!!!

Tenshi: buenas noches gente linda agradezco la invitación ^^

Rigia: si le agradecemos ^^

Hota: wiiiii al fin luego de semanas de ansiedad y espera My Love publicará!! =^.^=

Yuki: nadie les pidió que vinieran entrometidas….¬¬#

Koko/ Hota: Yuki sensei *o*!!! (le lanzan flores)

Tenshi: ya apártense par de traidoras..¬¬ (corre a las chicas babeantes) escúchame tu escritorcito yo vengo por invitación de lady-sama

Hota: no me trates mal a Yuki sensei (se interpone delante de él para que no lo lastimen)

Koko: no seas mala prima One-chan T.T

Tenshi: de acuerdo no las regañare Y_Y (mira a todos lados) Donde esta Shu-chan?

Yuki: para que lo quieres?

Tenshi: que te importa…¬¬

Hota: ne ne… donde está mi Shu? (mira a todos lados)

Shu: quién me busca?

Tenshi/Koko/ Hota: KYA! Shu-chan!!!!!! (le saltan encima)

Yuki: apártense…¬¬ (se interpone) EL ES MIO OK…¬¬#

Shu: Yuki (ojitos de corazón)

Hota: kyaaaaa que lindo luce!!! (Comienza a sacarle fotos de todos los ángulos)

Koko: (Ojitos brillantes…) que lindos!!!

Tenshi: Tsk…mejor me despido me dará migraña si sigo viendo esto…. Espero que les haya gustado mi nueva participación volveré lo prometo ku ku ku (risa malévola puño en alto) Voy por lo que queda de tu hígado Uesugi muajajajaja

Koko. Si creo que volveremos Lady-sama no termina su serie de one shot "celos"

Yuki: que esa bruja hace que?¬¬###

Hota: eh... Yuki sensei no haga caso ^^

Shu: creo que es lindo como escribe n.n

Yuki: eso demuestra lo poco inteligente que eres… (gruñe)

Tenshi: ten cuidado con las palabras escritor mata neuronas femeninas…¬¬

Yuki: que dijiste siliconada…¬¬

Koko: O.O … eso no es bueno… Tenshi-one-chan explotara….!

Shu: no quiero ser viudo joven T.T

Tenshi: yo te consolare mi príncipe… (Se lleva a Shu en brazos y corre)

Koko: O/// o deja algo para mi!!! (Persigue a la pelirroja)

Hota: compártelo, Shu alcanza para las tres. ¡¡¡¡No seas tacaña!!!!! ¡¡No le quites la ropa aún!!!(corre tras Koko y Tenshi)

Yuki: vengan aquí bola de secuestradoras!!!!!!!! (Corre tras ellas)

Angie: a bueno esto fue pero de lo que pensé XD!!

Espero se hallan divertido y como ya dijo Koko-chan esto aun no se acaba pero será en otro one shot de la saga CELOS.

Pero eso será después de actualizar **despedida **^^.

Nos estamos viendo queridas lectoras dejen su opinión.

Lady Sesshoumaru (pensando en su siguiente plan maligno contra los hombres fríos y arrogantes) se despide XD


End file.
